


Detour

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (2012)
Genre: Angst? Jealous Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Felicity's birthday...team Arrow didn't know bit her girlfriends did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detour

**Author's Note:**

> This is a flash fiction and I wrote it on my ipad in my car sooooo....yeah. Hadn't done one in awhile, bit decided to do one today. I hope it makes sense and excuse typos? Please?

DETOUR FF 14

Oliver walked into Verdant and was once again feeling relieved. He always felt better when he walked in. Since Slade had tried to destroy the city he had been living here since it was the first thing he could afford to reclaim. He lived in the basement while Felicity, whose house was being repaired but it would take several more weeks, stayed in his old office. He rounded the corner to the bar area and saw three girls dressed up to go out. Since Verdant was still closed he was confused, "Hello?" The three turned around and as they did Oliver heard Diggle, Roy and Sara behind him. They all looked at the three young women. One curly haired girl broke from the other two and pranced over to Oliver, "Hi! I'm Cindy..Felicity's friend? We are waiting for her." He nodded. He had no clue who they were but it'd be rude to say so. He looked to his team and they were just as lost. 

The girl continued, "This is Maggie and Amy." They smiled. Team Arrow smiled tightly back. Cindy continued, "Felicity and Rory will be down in a minute. Rory designed a dress for Felicity..we can't wait to see it on her. " the girl talked as fast as Felicity. "Rory is designer and this dress is to die.for. I mean it. However it's green and Felicity hates green and has hated it since like forever." What? she hates green? Oliver had no idea. Now, that he thinks about he has never seen her wear green but he thought she just didn't have any in her vast wardrobe. Just then he hears her coming down the steps only it's not her but he assumes Rory. 

"ladies and gentleman, since we acquired some while I was dressing the birthday girl, may I present Felicity Smoakin Smoak in my grad school project!" First thought Oliver had was they all talk a lot and fast. The next was he didn't know it was her birthday. Then he looked up and thinking was no longer viable. There coming down the steps at Verdant was Felicity Smoak, his IT girl, best friend and partner. His mouth went dry. His eyes bulged. 

She was wearing a short dark green dress or long shirt...It was a spaghetti strap halter dress that was, he gulped backless. There is no way he could let her leave looking like that! Diggle put his arm on his and shook his head letting him know heh couldn't keep her here. She spun around agan and Roy whistled and catcalled. Oliver shot hi a death glare. His training would be extra brutal tonight. 

He told her she looked gorgeous. Diggle gave her a hard time about not telling people it was her birthday. Sara was invited to go along and I wished she had. Roy just continued to stare. Asshole. Laurel walked in, "What's going on?" Felicity explained then Laurel turned to Oliver, I will be downstairs going over some files. No happy birthday or anything. Rory spoke up, "what a bitch!" Felicity looked to me and mouthed 'sorry' I shook my head. Rory is right. Sara exclaimed "Try living with her!" Everyone laughed Then Maggie's spoke up and all laughter from me died, "Time to hit the streets! Operation Get the Birthday girl Laid time!" Oliver's jaw clinched and his look was murderous. Felicity blushed. Amy spoke next, "Don't worry Mr. Queen, we already told her NOT to brig her boytoy back here...you are scary." she smiles shyly. 

 

Felicity and her friends left and we all went to the basement. I worked out hard. I sparred hard. Sara left to go see Nyssa. Diggle had to get home to Lyla. Roy went to shower. I told Laurel goodnight and headed upstairs to the liquor and to wait for Felicity. Oliver isn't sure if he want her to com back or not. On the one hand he definitely doesn't want her in another man's bed. But the other hand, he isn't sure he an keep himself out of hers if she comes back. Hehears heels clicking on the floor. It's her. "Oh! geez, Oliver! Creeper much? You scared me." She has her hand to her chest. "Drink?" She shakes her head, "I had enough at the club." He nods. 

"Guess operation get you laid failed?" He meant to say it jokingly but hi voice is thick and deep.. She blushes and he sees anger flare there, "Yes, Oliver it failed. .No one wants to screw the IT girl even if she is dressed up like she will put out." She turns and he thinks he hears her sniffle. He walks over to her and puts his arms around her and turns her into his chest. "I'm sorry. I am just in a mood." she sniffles again, "s'okay"

"No. It's not. I am being an ass. Just--"

"Just what?"

Oliver knows the alcohol isn't what is making him say what he is about to say, "You left here looking like the most beautiful girl in the world adn Iall I wanted was to be the guy--the guy who fulfilled operation get the birthday girl laid." 

Felicity gulps and pulls away to look into his eyes. Oliver can never llie to her.He moves in and kisses her. She intensifies teh kiss. Neither was expecting that. He walks her back to the bar. His lips never leaving hers. When they get there they break for breath. They never break eye contact.. Once her breathing is back down to almost normal, he kisses her again. He lifts her up and she wraps her legs around him. Oh god, he thinks, this is heaven. Then a throat is cleared. "Ollie?" Shit...Felicity quickly drops her legs. He steadies her. "That's some birthday kiss, Ollie." 

Felicity wipes her mouth and runs for the steps and up into his old office. With a few careless or maybe not so careless words Laurel destroyed their first perfect kiss. he glared at her. She turned and left. He should go talk to Felicity but he couldn't. He knew th spell was broken.


End file.
